TMNT Amor Prohibido
by Faby.Flores.18
Summary: Disfrutenlo :D
1. Capítulo 2

En el capitulo anterior: Leo entra a baйаrse y Rafael lo sigue... (recreacion corta :D)  
>Rafael habre lentamente la puerta del baйо y...<p>

Splinter: *aparece de la nada* que estas haciendo, hijo mio?  
>Rafael: *asustado* ahh! Emm bueno pues yo...<br>Splinter: si?  
>Rafa: ehh y-yo so-olo le queria pasar e-el... eh... shampoo!<br>Splinter: *extraйаdo por la respuesta* pero ustedes no tienen cabello  
>Rafa: ehh a-ah si? Yo pense que Leo si tenia °ͺ°U<br>Splinter: pero si ustedes son la misma especie, si tu no tienes cabello tampoco el... :|  
>Rafa: ahh ehh bueno pues yo... me tengo que ir *se va corriendo lo mas rápido que puede*<br>Leo: *sale del baйо con una toalla* que pasó sensei?  
>Splinter: ehh, nada Leonardo, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte<br>Leo: hai!  
>Splinter se va preocupado pues el sabia muy bien que era lo que trataba de hacer Rafael...<br>Mikey: *aun baйаndose* (enserio se tarda mucho) CANTANDOOOO EN EL BAЙО!  
>Bueno mejor vayamos con Donnie...<br>Donnie: *en su cuarto, poniendose el caparazón* *suspira* ahhh como quisiera que supieras lo que yo siento por ti, aunque... tal vez podria hacer una pócima de amor... si! Eso haré! Pero creo que mejor maйаna para estabilizar mejor mi cerebro... *se acuesta a dormir* zzzzz•••••  
>Volvamos con Rafael...<br>Rafa: *agitado por correr* ahh, ahh, ahh, wow, eso estuvo cerca, pero me pregunto si sentira lo mismo por mi... zzzzz••••  
>De nuevo con Leonardo...<br>Leo: *vistiendose para dormir* *bosteza* ahhhh, me pregunto que habra querido Rafa cuando abrio la puerta del baйо... (se acurruca en su cama) *piensa un poco y...* O.O OMG!  
>Mikey: *saliendo del baйо, escucha a Leo* *abre la puerta de su habitacion* que ocurre Leo? *preocupado*<br>Leo: ehh, nada Mikey... tu... ya deberias de estar dormido, son casi las 4:00 am! (larga pelea)  
>Mikey: si, si ya lo se, bueno hasta maйаna ^.^<br>Leo: hasta maйаna, hermanito zzzz•••  
>Mikey: *cierra la puerta* me pregunto que le habra pasado que no me quiere contar, ;.; y eso que soy su hermano T.T *se va a su cuarto*<br>Splinter creo que ya se durmió... pasemos al día siguente...  
>Donnie: *suena su alarma* ahora si, manos a la obra... *para el despertador y se va a su laboratorio* Por supuesto que fue primero al baйо, hizo sus nesecidades, se lavo la cara y ahora si ya se fue,<br>Mientras Donatello inventa la pócima, sus hermanos se despiertan y salen de sus cuartos... ya estando todos en la sala, exepto donnie, Mikey va por el desayuno...mientras que cierta tortuga entra en el laboratorio de Donnie.  
>?: hey Donnie que estas ha...<br>Por la impreción que Donatello tuvo, accidentalmente un líquido que ocupaba le cayó a la tortuga que estaba entrando...  
>Continuará...<p> 


	2. Capítulo 3

En el capitulo anterior: cierta tortuga entraba al laboratorio de Donnie, mientras éste derramó un líquido sobre el que se adentraba al cuarto, accidentalmente.  
>El líquido que derramó era, nada mas y nada menos que, la pócima de amor...<br>?: *tono preocupado* ehh que se supone que es esto?  
>Donnie: *pensando: si! Por lo menos me ahorraste un trabajo hermano* no te preocupes, era mi soda ͺ<br>?: de color rojo? *Dudoso*  
>Donnie: era de tutti-fruti<br>?: ok?  
>Mikey: *Gritando* DONNIEEEE, LEOOOOO, A DESAYUNAAAAAR<br>Donnie: sera mejor que vayamos, tengo mucha hambre *camina rápido*  
>Leo: *no avanza* *pensando: dudo mucho que esto sea una soda, y... ¿por qué huele a pétalos de rosa? Sera mejor que me vaya a dar un baйо, claro despues de desayunar* *se dirige con los demás*<br>En el comedor...  
>Rafa: al fin llegas hermano, ¿por que te tardaste mucho?<br>Mikey: ¿y por que hueles a perfume de mujer? Ehhh?  
>Donnie: *callado*<br>Leo: no es nada de gravedad, solo, comeré y me daré un baйо, no quiero oler así  
>Mikey: claro, será lo mejor... йам йам йам *comiendo*<br>Mientras Donnie, Rafa, Mikey y Leo comían, Splinter veía su telenovela (xD)  
>Splinter: *super concentrado* *hablando con la televisión* No Janeth, no lo aceptes, él te esta engaйаиdo...<br>Una vez terminada la hora del desayuno, Donnie esperaba resultados de su pócima, Rafa esperaba el momento a que Leo se metiera a baйаr y Mikey esperaba... ehhh... no se que esperaba, pero algo ansiaba; mientras ellos esperaban, Leo aún no terminaba de comer...  
>Leo: *viendo como sus hermanos lo observavan* ¿que tanto me ven? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?<br>Sus hermanos no contestaron asi que...  
>Leo: emmm creo que mejor me voy... *comiendo lo último de su platillo* *se va al baйо de nuevo*<br>Todos permanecian callados, Rafa observava cada movimiento que Leo elaboraba, hasta que habló...  
>Rafa: emmm creo que yo tambien me iré a dar un baйо<br>Mikey: ok Rafa, por mientras yo recojeré la mesa, Donnie, me ayudarías?  
>Donnie: *muy adentro en sus pensamientos*...<br>Mikey: Donnie?  
>Donnie: ...<br>Mikey: DONATELLO!  
>Donnie: AHH! Que nesecitas Mikey?<br>Mikey: que si me ayudas a recojer aquí  
>Donnie: sisi, pero no me vuelvas a asustar<br>Mikey: pues tu no me vuelvas a ignorar!  
>Donnie: okok, perdon, ya te ayudo *se pone a recojer algunos platos del comedor*<br>Mikey: *le ayuda con los demas y se dirije a la cocina con Donnie*  
>En la cocina Mikey le pide que se siente sobre la mesa de se encuentra ahi<br>Donnie: y para que quieres que me sie...uhmmm?!  
>Continuará...<p> 


	3. Capítulo 4

TMNT Amor Prohibido: parte 4

En el capitulo anterior: Donnie: Mikey, para que quieres que me sie...umhhh?

En ese momento Donnie estaba confundido, preocupado y con cara de "WTF"; la razón del porque estaba asi era porque... ya lo averiguarán, o mejor escrito, se los diré despues...  
>Rafa: *intentando entrar al baйо con Leo; otra vez* *logra entrar* emmm hola Leo, yoo vine a visitarte porque... emmm pues... queria decirte que yo...<br>Splinter: *lo interrumpe* tu que Rafael?  
>Rafa estaba que se le caía la cara de vergüenza por no fijarse bien en que baйо se metió su hermano, en cambio se metio al de su sensei...<br>Splinter: y bien?  
>Rafael: *en su mente: WTF! MIERDA, ME EQUIVOQUE!* ehhh... *con voz rápida* ya me voy *se va lo mas rápido que puede, otra vez*<br>Splinter: ese chico esta loco *sigue baйаndose*  
>Mientras, Leo estaba en el otro baйо<br>Leonardo: espero que con este baйо se me quite eso que me hechó Donnie *tallandose el cuerpo* *se enjuaga* *suspira* ahhhh, asi esta mejor *sale de la ducha y se enreda una toalla en la cintura* wow pero que hora es? Tengo mucho sueйо...  
>Leo se dirige a su cuarto, se pone el caparazón y apenas tocó la cama, se durmió... vayamos a la cocina ^ͺ^<br>Mikey:...  
>Donnie:...!?<br>Bueno como se los "prometi"; Mikey habia besado a Donnie por sorpesa y éste, pues que otra reacción iba a tener...  
>Mikey: *se separa* ah! *asustado por lo que hizo* *se va*<br>Donnie: *reacciona* No! Mikey, espera!  
>Mikey corria a toda velocidad con tal de no ver la reacción de Donnie pero choca con Rafa por no ver el camino...<br>Mikey: Rafa? Que haces aqui escondido?  
>Rafael: y tu que haces aqui de entrometido? Ademas por que estas tan sonrojado?<br>Mikey: s-sonrojado? Y-yo? No! Que va, ya te esta fallando esa vista hermano, emm... bueno, adios *se va corriendo*  
>Rafa: *pensando: que estará escondiendo*<br>Donnie: *sale de la cocina y ve a Rafael* Rafa, has visto a Mikey?  
>Rafa: emm si, acaba de salir corriendo, pues que te hizo esta vez?<br>Donnie: emm... nada, solo, quiero hablar con el...  
>Splinter: RAFAEL DONDE ESTAS? TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO MUY SERIAMENTE<br>Donnie: creo que tienes problemas mayores, bueno adiós *se va*  
>Mikey: *se hacerca al laboratorio de Donnie y ve uno de sus planes* pócima de amor? Hmmm, me pregunto para quien será... tal vez sea para Abril *se entristece*<br>Mientras Mikey se escondia, Leo teniá sueйоs extraйоs...  
>Splinter: AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS POR QUE ESTAS TAN APEGADO A LEONARDO?!<br>Rafa: gulp!  
>Donatello por fin encuenta a Mikey, lo ve distraido leyendo sus planes...<br>Donnie: Mikey...  
>Mikey: Donnie? Ahh, hola jeje *se hacerca a un rincon*<br>Donnie:... *lo acorrala*  
>Mikey: *tono preocupado y asustado* ehh que me vas a hacer Donnie ~...<br>Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 5 y 6

TMNT Amor Prohibido: parte 5

En el capitulo anterior: Mikey: *se hacerca a un rincón*  
>Donnie: ...*lo acorrala*<p>

Mikey: *Tono preocupado y asustado* ehh que me vas a hacer Donnie ~...  
>Con Leo...<br>En los sueйоs de Leonardo: Donnie y él estaban en la cocina, preparando algo para comer, entonces, Leo se hacerca a Donnie y éste por impulso, besa a la tortuga con antifaz azul y... despierta  
>Leo: *se despierta de golpe* AHHH! *hablando solo* P-pero que rayos estaba soйаndo?! Donnie... me habia besado?! Ok, mira el lado bueno Leonardito... solo fue un sueйо..., eso es todo *se levanta* ay, mi cabeza, creo que eso me afectó mucho *camina a la puerta de su habitación* espero que Donnie tenga algo para el dolor.<br>Vamos a ver como está Rafael...  
>Rafa: GULP!<br>Splinter: muy bien, si no me quieres decir no me digas...  
>Rafa: *pensando: fiuuuuu*<br>Splinter: pero yo ya se la razón *se va*  
>Rafa: *pensando: WTF!* O.O<br>Splinter: *pensando: bueno, pues no lo culpo...*  
>Con Mikey y Donnie...<br>Donnie: *acorralando a Mikey*  
>Mikey: *asustado* ehhh<br>Donnie: *se pone a su altura* *se acerca a su cara* *lo besa*  
>Mikey: ?! *Sigue el beso*<br>Donnie: *se separa* *le sonrie*  
>Mikey: *confundido* *y pregunta* ¿q-que fue e-eso?<br>Donnie: shhh, no digas nada *lo carga y lo lleva a la mesa de su laboratorio* *tira todo lo que está arriba de la mesa* *acuesta a Mikey*  
>Mikey: *nervioso pero seguro*<br>Donnie: *se pone encima de él*  
>Mikey: *se acerca a sus labios* *lo besa, de nuevo*<br>Donnie: *se separa* *empieza a besar su cuello*  
>Mikey: mphh... *gime ahogadamente*<br>Leo pasa serca de ahí y los ve...  
>Leo: *Les grita* PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!?<br>Continuará...  
>TMNT Amor Prohibido: parte 6<br>En el capitulo anterior: Donnie: *empieza a besar su cuello*  
>Mikey: mphh... *gime ahogadamente*<br>Leonardo pasa por ahi y les grita  
>Leo: *Les grita* PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!?<br>Mikey reacciona primero y empuja a Donnie de encima y lo deja caer de la mesa...  
>Donnie: *en el piso* auch!<br>Leo: *viendo semi-enojado* pero que les pasa a ustedes?! *se acerca a ellos*  
>Mikey: *encima de la mesa, sentado* emmm nada, nada solo... estabamos... ehhhh<br>Donnie: *aun en el piso* estabamos... jugando... *con sonrisa de idiota xD*  
>Leo: a Si?, como a que? *Enojado*<br>Mikey: ehhh... como a... simular un yaoi...  
>Donnie: 0_o<br>Leo: ese "juego" no existe...  
>Mikey: claro que si! Quieres que te enseйе? *Sonrisa semi-inocente*<br>Leo: O.O no Mikey!  
>Donnie: *se va a escondidas de ahi*<br>Mikey: bueno entonces no sabras como se juega *sonrie*  
>Leo: mejor me voy... *se va*<br>Mikey: bueno pues yo tambien me voy  
>Con Rafa...<br>Rafael: *en su cuarto* *hablando solo* pero como es posible que Splinter sepa la verdadera razón?! Puede que dedusca otra y no la que pienso... o tal vez sea la real... o no se... nisiquiera se si lo que siento por él es verdadero...  
>Dejemos a Rafael con sus dudas y vamos a otra parte... por cierto, si preguntan la hora, son las 7:40 pm<br>Leo: *Caminando con Mikey a la cocina*  
>Mikey: te enseйо?<br>Leo: no  
>Mikey: te enseйо?<br>Leo: noo  
>Mikey: te enseйо?<br>Leo: que no Mikey! No quiero saber como se "juega" y no quiero seguir hablando de eso...  
>Mikey: ok...<br>Leo: ...  
>Mikey: ...te enseйо?<br>Leo: si me enseйаras... me dejarias en paz?  
>Mikey: tal vez, puede ser, no se, a lo mejor, quien sabe...<br>Leo: *lo interrumpe* esta bien, esta bien, ya entendi...  
>Mikey: *lo empuja* *cae al piso*<br>Leo: auch!...  
>Mikey: *se pone arriba de él* ahora si hermano, te enseйаré...<br>Leo: O.O

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 7

TMNT Amor Prohibido: parte 7

En el capitulo anterior: Mikey: *empuja a Leonardo, cae al piso*  
>Leo: auch!<br>Mikey: *se pone encima de el* ahora si hermano, te enseñaré...

Mikey: ahora si hermano, te enseйаre... a preparar tu propia pizza!  
>Leo: *asustado y enojado* PERO QUE RAYOS! ME ASUSTASTE MIKEY!<br>Mikey: pues que pensabas que te iba a hacer ehh? Leonardo pervertido... *se dirige a la entrada de la cocina*  
>Leo: *sonrrojado y apenado* *pensando: cualquiera pensaria que me violaría, empezando contigo... si tu!, el que tiene ojos, el que esta leyendo esto...*<br>Mikey: *lo saca de sus pensamientos* ejem! Leo? Quieres que te enseñe?  
>Leo: a-aah que?<br>Mikey: sigues pensando en eso? Ya sacatelo de la cabeza!  
>Leo: pues tu tienes la culpa! Ya me dejaste traumado<br>Mikey: ¬¬**  
>Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Donnie se encontraba confundido...<br>Donnie: *en su cuarto* *hablando solo* pero que fue lo que me sucedió?! Se supone que hice la pócima de amor para que Leo se enamorara de mi, por lo tanto, Mikey... gusta de mi?! Y... talvez a mi tambien me gusta él, pues si, si no no hubiera hecho eso... CASI LO VIOLO! Bueno, no tanto, porque apenas empezé y ya estaba gimiendo, osea que si le estaba gustando lo que le hacia... Ay no pero que vergüenza que Leo nos haya visto... espero que no se lo diga a Rafa o a Splinter...  
>Vayamos ahora con Rafael:<br>Rafa: pues entonces no me quedará de otra, tendré que decirselo... o/./o, pero, y si me rechaza? Que tal si él no siente lo mismo por mi? *se queda pensando un rato* podría hablar con Donnie y él me ayudaría *va a buscar a Donnie*  
>Ahora vayamos con Mikey y Leo:<br>Mikey: entonces te enseño o no?  
>Leo: si! Enseñame<br>Mikey: ok, primero preparas la masa... *unas instrucciones muy largas mas tarde* que tal quedó?  
>Leo: perfecta!<br>Mikey: *saca la suya del horno* muy bien ahora vayamos a cenar...  
>Leo: *camina hacia el comedor*<br>Mikey: *grita* Rafaeeeel! Donatelloooo! A cenaaaar  
>Los nombrados llegan como rayo al comedor...<br>Donnie y Rafa: ya estamos aqui  
>Mikey: ya me di cuenta...<br>Leo: falta Splinter... iré a buscarlo *se va*  
>Mikey: perfecto! Mas pizza para nosotros<br>Leo va hacia la habitación de Splinter y se encuentra con algo desagradable, para él  
>Leo: Splinter?!<br>El nombrado estaba mas...

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 8

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 8  
><em>En el capitulo anterior: Leo va hacia la habitación de Splinter y se encuentra con algo desagradable, para él<em>  
><em>Leo: Splinter?!<em>  
><em>El nombrado estaba mas...<em>

Rafa: hey por que tarda tanto Leo?  
>Donnie: pues yo que se, ve a buscarlo tu<br>Rafa: esta bien, pero no se coman mi pizza  
>Mikey: ok adios hermanito *tratando de agarrar la pizza de Rafa*<br>Rafa: *se va*  
>Donnie: *ve a Mikey tratando de robar pizza* no Mikey! Deja la de Rafa, tu tienes la tuya<br>Mikey: *sonido de perrito regañado*  
>Donnie:<br>Mikey: o-oye Donnie...  
>Donnie: si? *Comiendo*<br>Mikey: cuando terminarias de "jugar" conmigo? Te quedaste a medias  
>Donnie: O./O q-querias c-cont-tinua-ar? *Tono tembloroso*  
>Mikey: emm si? *Sonrisa inocente*<br>Donnie: *pensando: pero que le pasa a este chico? Solo piensa en hacer...eso, tu ya sabes que es*  
>Mikey: emm Donnie? Mikey a Donnie, Mikey a Donnie, Huston me escucha?<br>Donnie: *sigue pensando*  
>Mikey: DONATELLO!<br>Donnie: AHHHH! Ya te dije que no hicieras eso!  
>Mikey: y yo te dije que no me volvieras a ignorar! Ahora respondeme cuando me haras la sodomia!<br>Donnie: Mikey, ya callate, y no lo haré porque eso seria incesto  
>Mikey: *calmado y con voz triste* que me importa, yo solo quiero pertenecerte *se va*<br>Donnie: *se queda solo* agh genial, solo por respetar las leyes del amor me sucede esto...  
>Que fuerte carnal, que fuerte! Bueno vayamos ahora con los hermanos y su sensei...<br>Rafa: Leo donde estas?  
>Leo: *en shock*<br>Rafa: *ve a Leonardo* Leo que haces aaaa-aaaa *ve a Splinter*  
>Splinter: estaba mas...guapo que nunca! (Ay pos que creyeron)<br>Rafa y Leo: *en shock* pero que!?  
>Splinter: *los escucha* ah, hola hijos mios<br>Rafa: pero que te pasó sensei  
>Leo: saldras?<br>Splinter: ehhh bueno, pues si, por que?  
>Leo: porque usted nunca sale, solo cuando hay peleas fuertes, ademas le hablamos primero al quesofono...<br>Splinter: hablando de queso... ire por uno... *se va*  
>Rafa: ok Leo, si nuestro sensei saldra es porque...<br>Leo: porque...tiene una cita!  
>Rafa y Leo: OMG!<br>Con Splinter y Donnie...  
>Donnie: *pensando en algo*<br>Splinter: *llega y ve a Donnie* que te pasa Donatello? *Se dirije al refrijerador*  
>Donnie: ehh, no es nada sensei...<br>Splinter: *saca un quesito* *cierra el refrigerador* vamos, puedes confiar en mi  
>Donnie: no, no es nada de importancia *tono poco triste* *ve a Splinter* O.O saldra maestro?<br>Splinter: si, bueno no te obligare a que me digas algo que no quieres, ok adios hijo... *se va*  
>Donnie: a donde ira tan elegante? Talvez tiene una cita jeje, me pregunto quien será...<p>

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 9

TMNT Forbidden Love: Capítulo 9

_En el capitulo anterior:_  
><em>Donnie: a donde irá Splinter tan elegante? Tal vez tiene una cita, me pregunto quien será... <em>_bueno eso puede esperar, *se levanta de la mesa* ire a ver a Mikey a ver como está *se dirige a su cuarto*_

Con MiguelAngel...  
>Mikey: *en su cuarto* por que Donnie? Por que no me amas como yo a ti? *Llorando*<br>Entra Donnie...  
>Donnie: Mikey? *Lo ve llorando* estas bien? *Preocupado*<br>Mikey: *secandose las lagrimas* sniff, si, estoy bien *tono triste*  
>Donnie: no lo creo *se hinca* (no se como se escribe) vamos Mikey, no estes triste<br>Mikey: no tengo una razon para estar feliz  
>Donnie: estas seguro?<br>Mikey: a que te refieres?  
>Donnie: a que lo que mas quieres, te puede levantar el animo *mirada lujuriosa*<br>Mikey: pero tu no quieres *tono muy triste* entonces, como se hará realidad?  
>Donnie: *se le prende un foquito a lado de su cabeza* mira Mikey, primero tranquilizate, en 12 hora vendré a verte, y necesito que estes tranquilo, de acuerdo?  
>Mikey: sniff, de acuerdo<br>Donnie: muy bien, no salgas de aqui *se levanta* *se dirige a la puerta* *se va del cuarto*  
>Mikey: *hablando solo* ok Miguelito, sniff, tranquilizate y espera que Donnie venga por ti...<br>Con los shockeados:  
>Leo: quien será su pareja?<br>Rafa: por que no nos habia dicho antes?  
>Leo: tenemos que decirles a Mikey y a Donnie<br>Rafa: tal vez ellos si sepan  
>Leo: yo iré con Donnie *camina*<br>Rafa: ok *camina*  
>Mikey estaba en su cama, acostado, jugando con el t-phone... llega Rafa...<br>Rafael: *toca la puerta* Mikey, estas aqui? *La abre*  
>Mikey: oh, hola Rafa *sin dejar de jugar*<br>Rafa: que haces hermanito?  
>Mikey: juego ^ͺ^ *le pone pausa*<br>Rafa: dime algo Mikey, tu sabes quien es la pareja de Splinter?  
>Mikey: apoco el tiene pareja?<br>Rafa: s-si, no sabias?  
>Mikey: nop<br>Rafa: ok, *camina hacia la puerta* adiós Mikey *cierra la puerta*  
>Mikey: *sigue jugando* adiós Rafa<br>Rafa: *afuera del cuarto* por que Mikey estará encerrado en su cuarto, si siempre esta afuera de él? Se me hace extraño *camina hacia donde estaban Leo y Donnie*  
>Ahora volvamos a donde estaban Leo y Donnie:<br>Leo: *ve a Donatello con un plan en la mano* hola Donnie  
>Donnie: *se asusta y esconde el plan* h-hola Leo<br>Leo: que tenias en la mano? *intrigado*  
>Donnie: ehh nada, nada, no es nada, yyy dime a que viniste aqui?<br>Leo: hmmm, vine a preguntarte que si por casualidad, tu sabes quien es la pareja de Splinter?  
>Donnie: ummm, no, solo lo vi que salio galán a no se donde, ah, y con un quesito en la mano<br>Leo: crees que deberiamos preocuparnos?  
>Donnie: depende de si tu quisieras tener una madre?<br>Leo: yo no, porque luego estaria diciendo: *con voz de mujer* duermete temprano, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle, dobla tu "ropa", cepillate los dientes, cuida a tus hermanos, etc, etc, etc...  
>Donnie: si, tienes razón, bueno ya es todo lo que me querias preguntar verdad? Asi que, no es que te corra pero, te podrias ir de aqui?<br>Leo: owww, esta bien, *caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie* adiós Donita jeje *se va*  
>Donnie: *enojado* grrrr *cierra la puerta de su laboratorio* *hablando solo* muy bien manos a la obra<br>En la sala a las 8:17 pm...  
>Leo: hey! Rafa! Te dijo algo Mikey?<br>Rafa: nou, y Donnie?  
>Leo: me dijo que solamente lo vio salir con un quesito en la mano<br>Rafa: ok, eso fue todo?  
>Leo: pues si, y dime, tu quisieras una madre?<br>Rafa: mmm, no, asi vivimos bien, y ni para que moverle *ve a Leo con cara de duda* estas bien?  
>Leo: si, solo que...me intriga saber que es lo que planea Donnie<br>Rafa: por que lo dices?  
>Leo: porque tenia un plan en las manos, pero no me lo quiso enseñar...<br>Con Splinter...  
>Splinter: ya estoy aqui<br>?: perfecto, me acompañarias a mi guarida cariño?  
>Splinter: claro que si<p>

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo 10

**A****_dvertencia: _**_Este capítulo contiene lemon yaoi __**Donatello x Miguelangel**__ moderado (supongo) asi que si no les gusta esto por favor no lo lean, bien, diviertanse leyendo..._

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 10

_En el capitulo anterior: _  
><em>Splinter: ya estoy aqui<em>  
><em>?: perfecto, me acompañarias a mi guarida cariño?<em>  
><em>Splinter: claro que si<em>

?: muy bien, sigueme *camina*  
>Splinter: *camina a su lado*<br>En la alcantarilla...  
>Rafa: y tu crees que ese plan sea algo preocupante?<br>Leo: no lo se, tal vez si, porque si no lo fuera, no lo hubiera escondido  
>Rafa: hmmm, le preguntaré *camina hacia el laboratorio de Donnie*<br>En el lab. de Donatello...  
>Donnie: *instalando, quitando, mejorando y limpiando cosas* ya casi termino, me quedan 8 minutos<br>Rafa: *toca la puerta* Donnieee! Abre esta puerta!  
>Donnie: p-para que?<br>Rafa: nesecito hablar contigo!  
>Donnie: ya voy, espera *acomodando la penultima cosa*<br>Rafa: DONATELLO!  
>Donnie: YA VOY! *habre un poco la puerta y asoma la cabeza* que quieres Rafa? *molesto*<br>Rafa: que es lo que estas haciendo? *se cruza de brazos*  
>Donnie: y-yo?<br>Rafa: *sarcastico* nooo! Que va, le pregunto a la señora de las galletas de la fortuna...  
>Donnie:<br>Rafa: si Donnie, a ti te pregunto  
>Donnie: am, bueno pues... yo... *con voz muy rápida* adiós *cierra la puerta*<br>Rafa: -_-U *va con Leo*  
>Leo: y bien? Te dijo algo?<br>Rafa: no, pero si a ti ni a mi, nos quiere decir, a Mikey puede que si...  
>Leo y Rafa: naaaaaa, lo dudo al 100%<br>Volvamos al laboratorio de Donnie...  
>Donnie: y este detallito... listo! Ahora a hablarle a Mikey...<br>Mikey: *viendo el reloj* hmm son las 8:34 pm *suena su celular* *contesta* halooo  
>Donnie: listo Mikey?<br>Mikey: quies es?  
>Donnie: soy yo Donatello<br>Mikey: que nesecitas hermano?  
>Donnie: que si ya estas listo<br>Mikey: *asintiendo* listo... para que? *Preguntando inocentemente*  
>Donnie: ya verás, ve a mi laboratorio en 3 minutos ok, au revoir...<br>Mikey: adiós *cuelga* me pregunto para que quiere que vaya a su laboratorio, bueno a esperar un poquito más *empieza a jugar*  
>Donnie: perfecto, hoy pasará la mejor noche de su adolescente vida...<br>Si quieren saber lo que hacia Donnie se los diré, el preparaba su laboratorio como una habitación romantica para él y Mikey, ya se imaginarán lo que pasará.  
>3 minutos después...<br>Mikey: ahora si *sale de su habitación al lab. de Donnie* *llega y toca la puerta*  
>Donnie: *habre la puerta* hola Mikey, esto que verás es para ti, espero que te guste ^ͺ^ *lo deja pasar*<br>Mikey: *entra y se queda viendo el lugar* (la habitacion, como ustedes se la quieran imaginar) wow, esto... es para mi?  
>Donnie: *cierra la puerta con llave* si, te gusta? *con voz sensual*<br>Mikey: claro que si *contestando de la misma manera*  
>Donnie: *se hacerca a Mikey y lo besa apasionadamente*<br>Mikey: *sigue el beso*  
>Donnie: *lo dirige hacia la cama* aun quieres hacer esto Mikey?<br>Mikey: *acostado* porsupuesto!  
>Donnie: *lo vuelve a besar y le empieza a quitar el caparazón (xD)*<br>Mikey: *hace lo mismo*  
>(Narro yo)<br>una vez desnudos los 2, Donnie comienza a besar, lamer y chupar el cuello de Mikey, éste solo gemia.  
>Donnie comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna suavemente, Mikey se retorcia de placer, ya que era su primera vez, el del antifaz morado comenzó a decender dejando un camino de saliva por su cuerpo, dejó de acariciarle para lamerle su miembro, subia y bajaba lentamente; Mikey lo disfrutaba al 1000% y se corrió en la boca de su pareja, a Donnie no le importó, se tragó todo el líquido y siguió con su trabajo<br>Mikey: ahh Donnie sigue!  
>Dejó de lamerlo y comenzó a masturbarlo<br>Donnie: te gusta eh? *Sin dejar de hacer su handjob* (creo que asi se escribe)  
>Mikey: *gimiendo* ah, si, ah, no, pares, ah, ah, mhm, Donnie, no, aguanto, más, ahh! *se corre* *respira agitadamente*<br>Donnie: esto me gusta, pero apenas va empezando... *se acomoda arriba de Mikey al lado contrario de él* ahora es tu turno...  
>Mikey: de acuerdo<br>El menor comenzó a lamerle el pene a su hermano mientras que el seme dilataba su entrada  
>Donnie: oh Mikey, sigue!<br>Mikey: no me detendré *le da pequeños mordiscos*  
>Donnie: ah! Mmh *sigue lamiendo la entrada de su hermano*<br>Mikey aumentó el ritmo e hizo que su hermano se corriera...  
>Donnie: ahhh! *Respira agitado* *Se levanta* *coloca a su hermano boca arriba* estas listo Mikey?<br>Mikey: s-si  
>Donnie comenzó a meter su pene lentamente en la entrada de Mikey<br>Mikey: ahhh! Mhmmm!  
>Donnie: *lo deja un momento así* calmate Mikey, te acostumbrarás<br>Mikey: mhhm, o-k ^~^  
>Donnie comenzó a moverse lentamente, su hermano gemía de dolor y placer, pero el dolor fué desapareciendo<br>Mikey: ah, Donnie, mas, rápido *gimiendo*  
>Donnie obedeció y comenzó a embestirlo<br>Mikey: ahh! Mm, ahh!  
>El uke queria sentir el mayor placer posible y comenzó a masturbarse<br>Donnie: *gimiendo*  
>Mikey: *masturbandose* ah, Donnie, más, rápido, ah, ah, ah!<br>Donnie: ah! Mikey, ya, no, aguanto, más!...  
>Mikey y Donnie: AHHHH!<br>Mikey se corrió en el pecho de su hermano y un poco en el de él y Donnie dentro de su hermano, saca su miembro y se acuestan uno al lado del otro agotados por tanto esfuerzo físico...  
>Donnie: *respirando agotado* te amo Mikey<br>Mikey: *respirando agitado* yo tambien Donnie  
>Y los dos se quedan en un profundo sueño<p>

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 11

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 11

_En el capitulo anterior: _  
><em>Donnie: *respirando agotado* te amo Mikey<em>  
><em>Mikey: *respirando agitado* yo tambien Donnie<br>Y se quedan dormidos (ya que sea rápido)_

Regresemos a donde los yaoistas hacian su yaoi, pero iremos con Rafa y Leo  
>Rafa: *escucha gemidos* e-escuchas eso Leo<br>Leo: *tambien los escucha* eee si... creo que son Mikey y Donnie  
>Rafa: crees?! CREES?! SON ELLOS! son los unicos que faltan aqui! Aparte de Splinter claro... *se queda pensando*<br>Leo: *se imagina lo que piensa Rafa* ooohh noo Rafa, no es lo que piensas...o si?  
>Rafa: por supuesto que si! Recuerda de tal palo tal... Splinter!<br>Leo: Entonces eso significa que...  
>Rafa: yessss<br>Leo: y tambien significa...  
>Rafa: sip!<br>Leo: ay no! Yo no quiero ser así!  
>Rafa: ya te daras cuenta hermano, ya te daras cuenta *se va*<br>Leo:... OMG! No puede ser cierto!  
>Rafa: *sigue escuchando gemidos* ay pero enserio, que les pasa?<br>Leo: *se hacerca a Rafa* tu tambien los sigues escuchando?  
>Rafa: sii!<br>Leo: bueno pues...yo me voy *tono misterioso* *se hacerca a la puerta de los sonidos yaoistas* (xD)  
>Rafa: hmmm *lo sigue*<br>Leo: *comienza a abrir la puerta lentamente*  
>Rafa: *llega por sorpresa* LEO!<br>Leo: AAAHHHH! Que quieres Rafa?  
>Rafa: que estabas haciendo?!<br>Leo: apppffss... yo? No estaba haciendo nada...  
>Rafa: entonces por que estas tan pegado a la puerta del cuarto yaoista? (xDDDD)<br>Leo: aaeepposs, poss, pues me da curiosidad!  
>Rafa: por ahi hubieras comenzado desde un principio...<br>Leo: ^~^ *esperando un golpe*  
>Rafa: yo te acompaño<br>Leo: ehhh? *confundido* y cual es tu razón?  
>Rafa: quiero ver que tal lo hacen, y si Donnie no la tiene chiquita (jajajaja)<br>Leo: hmm ~ ya veo... bueno, hay que averigüarlo  
>Rafa: ok, abre la puerta entonces<br>Leo: *la empieza a abrir lentamente* *asoma su cabeza*  
>Rafa: *hace lo mismo* -~- *saca su cabeza* ahww ya se acabó...<br>Leo: *tambien saca su cabeza* *la vuelve a cerrar* creo que llegamos tarde...  
>Rafa: ya me di cuenta... bueno iré a dsrme un baño, solo de imaginarme a esos dos yaoistas ya me dio... bluagrg ^~° *se va*<br>Leo: *se espera un rato...lo sigue*

En la guarida de ? (Por favor se los suplico, no me maten por lo que escribiré a continuación)

Estaban Splinter y ? en una mesa lo mas formal posible, charlando...

?: de verdad me amas Splinter?  
>Splinter: claro que si, jamas te mentiria, Oroku Saki...<p>

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Chapter 12

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 12

_En el capitulo anterior:_  
><em>?: de verdad me amas Splinter?<em>  
><em>Splinter: claro que si, jamas te mentiria, Oroku Saki...<em>

Destructor: yo tambien te amo, Splinter  
>Splinter: emm bueno ya me tengo que ir porque deje a mis hijos solos... adiós<br>Destructor: ok hasta mañana *lo ve salir* *suspira* ahhh, no sabes cuanto te amo (nota: este es un destructor bueno y con sentimientos ok?)  
>Karai: *entra* ya se fue tu amante, padre?<br>Destructor: CALLATE Karai, ya te he dicho que el no es mi amante  
>Karai: *asustada* ah, si padre °-°<br>Destructor: mas te vale no volver a hablar asi de Splinter, no me importa que seas mi hija {exepto en esta parte, no es bueno}  
>Karai: *se va de ahi* aghh, se que ese "amor" no es real, pero si le sigo insistiendo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo qu me hará *triste*<p>

En las alcantarillas:  
>Splinter: *llega* hijos mios, he llegado, hmmm en donde se habran metido? Mejor voy a buscarlos<br>Rafa: *dentro de el baño* ahh nada mas bien que una ducha, aparte de aplastar robots *se queda pensando*  
>Leo: *no muy lejos de ahi* hmm<br>Splinter: *atras de Leo* que estas haciendo Leonardo  
>Leo: ahhhh! *del susto se desmaya* xwx<br>Splinter: creo que debo de dejar de hacer eso... espero que despierte pronto *va hacia el laboratorio de Donnie*  
>Donnie: *despierta* *bosteza* ahhhh, ire por un vaso con agua *se levanta* oh si, mi caparazón *se lo pone* listo ahora... *tocan la puerta*<br>Splinter: Donnie? Estas aqui dentro?  
>Donnie: eh, eh si, q-que nesecita s-sen-sei?<br>Splinter: nesecito que habras esta puerta  
>Donnie: eehh, ya voy *se hacerca a la puerta la abre un poco y saca su cabeza* ahora si, que nesecita? *Con sonrisa de idiota*<br>Splinter: nesecito platicar contigo sobre un tema importante  
>Donnie: ah, este b-bueno, v-vamos a la sala s-sensei... *empujandolo hacia la sala*<br>Splinter: *camina por si mismo* *llegan a la sala*  
>Donnie: ahora si maestro, de que queria platicar conmigo? *nervioso*<br>Splinter: bueno, la primera razón por la que te hable era para ver si,Leonardo, se encuentra bien...  
>Donnie: *lo ve desmayado* pues que le pasó?!<br>Splinter: -_-U eh, eh, bueno, mejor vamos a la 2° razon  
>Donnie: o-ok... si usted lo dice...<br>Splinter: bueno es que... si me viste que sali, no?  
>{Rafa sale de bañarse, se hacerca a ellos y se esconde}<br>Donnie: s-si, y creo que eso fue una cita, no es asi... Sensei?  
>Splinter: pues algo asi...<br>Donnie: y como se llama la chica, eh sensei, eh? Ehhh?  
>Splinter: m-mas bien es un...<br>Donnie: *lo interrumpe* entonces es una rata? *Mirada confundida*  
>Splinter: no, no es una chica ni una rata<br>Donnie: entonces una abuelita? *Pensando: espero que este ciega, o saldra corriendo*  
>Splinter: no Donatello es un hombre<br>Donnie: QUEEEEEEEEEEE {tono francés} *2 HOGAS MAS TAGDE* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Le tapa la boca*  
>Splinter: sshhhh! No hagas ruido, no quiero que tus hermanos se den cuenta *le destapa la boca*<br>Rafa: O.O *se va de ahi*  
>Donnie: *tratando de no gritar* pero que?! *En voz baja*<br>Splinter: ya sabia que reaccionarias asi, pero no es lo que piensas  
>Donnie: pero no estoy pensando en nada<br>Splinter: ah, bueno, es que esto no es sincero, mas bien es un truco para asi apuñalarlo por la espalda  
>Donnie: ese plan me gusta, pero... es muy feo jugar con los sentimientos de los demas... aunque si se trata de un enemigo... no importa jeje, bueno es lo que yo pienso<br>Splinter: me alegra que me hayas entendido hijo, solo no se lo digas a tus hermanos aun, de acuerdo?  
>Donnie: de acuerdo<br>Splinter: por cierto, hay quesitos en el refrigerador?  
>Donnie: -ͺ- si, el refri esta en mi laboratorio O.O *se tapa la boca*<br>Splinter: ok gracias por decirme *se dirige al laboratorio de Donnie*  
>En el estaban todas las cosas que ocupo para hacer la mejor noche de su vida con Mikey...<p>

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Chapter 13

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 13

_En el capitulo anterior:_  
><em>Splinter se dirigia al laboratorio por un quesito en el refri donde Donnie tenia todas las cosas que utilizó para la mejor noche de su vida con Mikey<em>

Donnie: espere sensei!  
>Splinter: *se detiene* que sucede?<br>Donnie: y-yo iré por su quesito, usted sientese y pongase comodo *empieza a mullir un cojin* debe de estar muy cansado, camino mucho desde con destructor hasta la alcantarilla  
>Splinter: *se hacerca a el sillón* bueno... gracias Donatello *se sienta*<br>Donnie: no hay de que *va corriendo por un quesito* *regresa*  
>Donnie: a-aqui tiene maestro<br>Splinter: *comienza a comerselo* (el queso, a donnie no)

En la habitacion de Rafael...  
>Rafa: como que Splinter anda con Destructor?! Eso no puede ser posible, o si? En ese caso no es nuestro enemigo, o si? Splinter no lo ama de verdad, o si? Esto no es una broma, o si? Espero que si, por lo pronto se lo diré a Leo *sale de su habitacion* *comienza a buscarlo*<p>

Con Leonardo...  
>Leo: *desmayado cerca de los baños*<br>Rafa: *ve a Leo desmayado* LEO! *se hacerca corriendo hacia el* *lo toma en brazos* Leo despierta  
>Leo: x.x *delirando* los... amo... hermanos<br>Rafa: ^_° *semi-sonrrojado* despertaras de una u otra manera... *lo cachetea*  
>Leo: *despierta* aaauuch... Rafa? Por que me golpeas?<br>Rafa: tenia que despertarte, nesecito decirte y preguntarte algo  
>Leo: yo tambien nesecito preguntarte algo<br>Rafa: y que es?  
>Leo: podrias bajarme por favor?<br>Rafa: *se sonrroja un poco mas* a si, lo siento *lo deja delicadamente en el suelo*  
>Leo: gracias... y dime que nesecitas?<br>Rafa: ¿tu deliras cuando te desmayas?  
>Leo: que yo sepa pues quien sabe, por que lo preguntas?<br>Rafa: ehhh, no, por nada bueno ahora preparate para lo que escucharas  
>Leo: tan fuerte es? Quiero oirlo<br>Rafa: bueno es que Splinter tiene pareja y es...  
>Leo: *lo interrumpe* es una abuelita!<br>Rafa: *pensando: por que Donnie y Leo dijeron lo mismo* emmm no... es... destructor...  
>Leo: QUE?! E-enserio? P-por que?<br>Rafa: y crees que yo se?  
>Leo: pudiste haberlo sabido<br>Rafa: como?  
>Leo: preguntando<br>Rafa: pos ahhh... aunque... eso es una buena idea  
>Leo: te digo, yo soy el coco aqui...<br>Rafa: a en ese caso dime la raíz cuadrada de 698  
>Leo: aammm, no se?<br>Rafa: yo tampoco, pero bueno olvidemos ese tema y platiquemosle a Mikey lo ocurrido  
>Leo: pero en donde está?<br>Rafa: *se queda pensando* hmmm...  
>Leo: *tiene una posible respuesta* bingo! Creo que fué al laboratorio de Donnie a "escondidas" asi que sea lo que sea no quiere que nadie mas se entere *se levanta del piso* te digo yo soy el coco aqui<br>Rafa: *tambin se levanta* * camina hacia el laboratorio de Donnie* *le da un sape*  
>Leo: Auch! Otra vez?<br>Rafa: si, asi que callate, o quieres otro? *levantando la mano*  
>Leo: nononono yaya, me callo *comienza a caminar en la misma dirección que Rafa*<p>

Leo y Rafa llegan al laboratorio...  
>Leo: *toca la puerta* hay alguien ahi?<br>Rafa: Donnie, si no abres esta puerta nosotros lo haremos  
>Donnie: *detrás de ellos a una distancia alejada* *pensando: hiiiiiijo de la chinita, que hacen estos 2 aqui?!*<br>Rafa: *abre la puerta lentamente*  
>Leo y Rafa: O.O<br>Donnie: NOOO!

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo 14

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 14

_En el capítulo anterior: _  
><em>Rafa: *abre la puerta del laboratorio lentamente*<em>  
><em>Leo y Rafa: O.O<em>  
><em>Donnie: NOOO!<em>

Leo y Rafa: *observando el cuarto detenidamente*  
>Leo: p-pero...Que?!<br>Donnie: esto se pondra gacho *se va lo mas rapido que puede*  
>Rafa: M-M-Mikey?<br>Mikey: *despierta lentamente* uh? *se percata que esta desnudo* AHHH! *Se cubre con sus manos*  
>Leo: *se acerca a él* Que hicieron tu y Donnie?<br>Mikey: *muy sonrojado* ehh... eeeeeeso no te incumbe hermano...  
>Rafa: *tambien acercandose a Mikey* *se sienta en una esquina de la cama* no te preocupes hermano, ya sabemos muy bien que es lo que hicieron<br>Donnie: *se asoma sigilosamente* WOP! *Resbala y cae* auuuuch...  
>Rafa: justo al que esperabamos *va con donnie y lo lleva con sus hermanos* *lo deja sentado en la cama*<br>Donnie: q-que quieren de mi? *pensando: no me pregunten eso, no me pregunten eso, no me pregunten eso...*  
>Leo: queremos saber si realmente lo hiciste con Mikey *un poco celoso* (los efectos de la pócima)<br>Mikey: *avergonzado por estar desnudo*  
>Donnie: p-pues no tengo idea del porque me preguntan... ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos<br>Rafa: pues nimodo que con los del vecino  
>Leo: *viendo a Rafa* ¬¬** y... no piensan decirselo al maestro Splinter?<br>Splinter: *desde la sala* me hablaban?  
>Todos: no maestro Splinter<br>Mikey: b-bien, podrian salir y dejarme poner el caparazón agusto?  
>Rafa y Leo: lo que tu digas hermano *se van*<br>Donnie: *le guiña el ojo a Mikey y se va* *cierra la puerta*  
>Mikey: ay que vergüenza... bueno, almenos con Donnie no... *se empieza a poner el caparazón*<br>Afuera del laboratorio...  
>Rafa y Leo salen rápido del laboratorio, se esconden y esperan a que salga Donnie<br>Donnie: *sale de donde esta Mikey* MMMHH! *Le tapan la boca y se lo llevan* *se lo llevan arrastrando*  
>Rafa: *lo levanta y lo pega a la pared* y empieza el interrogatorio,adelante Leo...<br>Leo: es verdad que amas a Mikey?  
>Donnie: si<br>Leo: lo deseas hasta el fondo de tu alma?  
>Donnie: s-si<br>Leo: me desearias a mi?  
>Donnie: O.O ... q-que? *Pensando: un momento, la formula funciona! Pero... yo... amo a Mikey... no puede ser, que he hecho?!*<br>Rafa: *con cara de "WTF?!"* O.O *pensando: no, no!, NO! NOOOO! Mis oidos me engañan, si, eso es, no Leo por que?!* *va soltando levemente a Donnie*  
>Donnie: *con los pies en el suelo*<br>Leo: eh? Rafa? *Mirandolo*  
>Rafa: *muy triste* *voz baja* por que? POR QUE ME HACES ESTO LEONARDO!?<br>Leo: *asustado y confundido* p-pero... yo que te he hecho?  
>Rafa: me acabas de destrozar el corazón... YO TE AMO LEO! TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ *se va corriendo de ahi*<br>Leo: *analizando* ... *mente: favor de esperar un momento, estamos procesando su información*  
>Donnie: ay no! Rafa! tengo que hacer algo... *se dirige a su laboratorio rapidamente*<br>Leo: *mente: analisis terminado* Que?! No! RAFA! *Va corriendo detras de él*  
>Rafa: *dirigiendose a la superficie*<br>En las alcantarilllas...  
>Donnie: *en su laboratorio* *con voz rápida* hola Mikey *apurado haciendo una formula de desamor* con esto s...<br>Mikey: *lo interrumpe* *hacercandose a él* que haces donnie?  
>Donnie: Ah! *Suspira* ah... estoy haciendo una pocima de desamor...<br>Mikey: para quien? *Preocupado por pensar que podria ser él*  
>Donnie: tranquilo, no es para nosotros, es para Leo<br>Mikey: ah, ya me habias asustado... puedo ayudarte en algo?  
>Donnie: gracias por ofrecerte, y si nesecito tu ayuda, ahora ve c... *diciendole el plan*<br>En la superficie...  
>Leo: Rafa! Espera!<br>Rafa: *se voltea bruscamente* de que me serviria vivir si no me amas? *Con lagrimas en los ojos*  
>Leo: Rafa, yo...<br>Rafa: yo nada! Ahora vete por el camino en el que viniste... *se trepa a un edificio* y dejame morir solo...  
>Leo: COMO QUE MORIR?! *Lo sigue*<br>Rafa: *en la orilla del edificio* *viendo hacia abajo*  
>Leo: Rafael! No te atrevas a hacerlo!<br>Rafa: y que me lo impide? Nada! *Llorando* Entonces aprovechare la oportunidad *salta y se deja caer*  
>Leo: RAFAEL! *Tratando de alcanzarlo pero no puede* *llorando lo mas fuerte posible*<p>

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo 15

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 15

_En el capítulo anterior: _  
><em>Rafa: *salta y se deja caer*<em>  
><em>Leo: RAFAEL!<em>

Mikey: *sale disparado de la alcantarilla en la tortu-moto y ve a Rafa caer* ohhh no, no lo hará *le acelera y va por él*  
>Rafa: *cayendo con los ojos cerrados llenos de lagrimas* ui... *rescatado por Mikey*<br>Mikey: *se detiene y se le queda viendo a Rafa* pero que te ocurre hermano?! No me des estos sustos *lo abraza lo mas fuerte que puede*  
>Rafa: *correspondiendo el abrazo* *susurrando* gracias Mikey...<br>Mikey: gracias que no llegaste a caer hasta el piso... *se le salen unas lagrimas* *voz triste* no se que haria sin ti...  
>Rafa: perdoname, pero no llores *secandole las lagrimas* no me gusta verte asi, quiero que seas el mismo Mikey que todos los dias<br>Mikey: *se tranquiliza* o-ok, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer  
>Leo: *baja corriendo del edificio* *llega con ellos* *se le queda viendo a Rafa y lo abraza* estas loco o que?! *llorando* al que vendras matando es a mi!<br>Mikey: *observando lo que hacen*  
>Leo: *se separa* de verdad, perdoname...<br>Rafa: no Leo, no es tu culpa, es mia, no puedo obligarte a que te guste alguien  
>Leo: esto... esto lo hablaremos en la alcantarilla<br>Mikey: bien, subanse  
>Leo y Rafa: *se suben en la tortu-moto*<br>Mikey: sujeten su caparazón *le acelera y se dirigen a su hogar*  
>En las alcantarillas...<br>Donnie: bien un poco de fragancia...y listo! Solo espero que funcione...  
>Mikey, Rafa y Leo: *llegan a la alcantarilla*<br>Donnie: *parandose enfrente de Rafa* ... sera mejor que empiezes a hablar ¬¬*  
>Leo: Rafa, cuando termines con Donnie ven a mi habitación *se va*<br>Rafa: ok Leo...bueno pues... ya sabes... me queria... suicidar  
>Donnie: y aun asi se te hace sencillo? *De brazos cruzados*<br>Rafa: n-no donnie, en ese momento... estaba... estaba desesperado... pensando que... si yo no tenia a Leo... moriria... de tristeza *se pone triste*  
>Donnie: *le pone una mano en su hombro* Rafa, hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden lograr...<br>Rafa: *cabizbajo*  
>Donnie: ... pero existen otras en las que te puedes esforzar, y conseguirlo... y esta situacion, es una de esas<br>Rafa: *levanta un poco la cabeza* e-estas diciendome... que si me esfuerzo en, conquistar a Leo... hubiera la posibilidad que...  
>Donnie: asi es<br>Mikey: *aun ahí* awwww, esto es muy romantico  
>Rafa: *le sonrie a Mikey*<br>Donnie: emm Rafa, tengo que contarte algo...  
>Mikey: bueno, yo ire por una pizza, alguien me acompaña?<br>Donnie: con mucho gusto yo te acompaño *se acerca a Mikey y lo besa tiernamente*  
>Mikey: *sorprendido* *sigue el beso y se separa* esta bien, te espero ^-^<br>Donnie: bueno, contare la historia lo mas corto que pueda  
>Rafa: *poniendo atencion*<br>Donnie: bien, hace 1 semana, yo hice una pocima de amor, para Leo, ya que yo estaba enamorado de él, y la rocie sobre Leo, es por eso que el me pregunto que si lo deseaba; me quede impactado por la pregunta, pero de todas formas, contestaria que no, porque... yo ya tengo a el amor de mi vida, Miguel Angel  
>Mikey: *se sonroja, mirandolo*<br>Rafa: y que me quieres decir?  
>Donnie: que esos son los efectos de la pocima, y para restablecerlos, se nesecita otra pocima, pero esta vez de desamor<br>Rafa: entonces, puede volver a la normalidad, asi podremos saber de quien esta enamorado realmente... *se pone feliz* y cuando estara lista?  
>Donnie: ya!<br>Rafa: ya?  
>Donnie: si ya, esta en mi laboratorio, cuando vayas con Leo se la rociarás, y en menos de 3 horas tiene que volver a la normalidad, asi sabras la verdad<br>Rafa: muy bien ^-^  
>Donnie: bueno, se cuidan eh! Vamos Mikey *se van a la superficie por una...s cuantas cajas de pizza*<br>Mikey: *agarrado de la mano por Donnie*  
>Rafa: *solo en la sala* miralos... ellos si pueden estar juntos porque los 2 se aman fielmente, mientras que yo... haaaah, lo sabre cuando le de eso a Leo *va al laboratorio por la pócima y despues a habitacion de su hermano*<br>Rafa: Toc, Toc, Toc...  
>Leo: *sentado en su cama* adelante Rafa<br>Rafa: *entra* para que me nesecitabas? *Sentandose a un lado de el* *mirandolo*  
>Leo: yo, solo queria decirte que... lo siento<br>Rafa: no tienes porque disculparte, fue mi error pensar que si tu no me amabas, yo no merecia vivir  
>Leo: es que... no se que me sucedio cuando, dije esa pregunta, no se en que estaba pensando<br>Rafa: no te preocupes, ya pasó *sonriendole* por cierto, me dejarias rociarte este... perfume?  
>Leo: *con cara de: perfume?* alguna vez has visto u olido a una tortuga con perfume?<br>Rafa: n-no pero... olerias hermoso ^-^ *se lo rocia*  
>Leo: ok, y... que tal?<br>Rafa: *huele la formula a distancia* w-wow... cualquiera que tuviera este "perfume" enamoraria a todos en segundos  
>Leo: *semi-sonrojado* b-bueno... gracias<br>Rafa: si me necesitas estaré entrenando en el dojo *sale de la habitacion de Leo*  
>Leo: *espera a que se vaya Rafa* bien, este perfume debe de tener otra funcion, lo que pasará es que desconfiaré de todos, exepto Mikey y Splinter, ellos no me han hecho nada, bueno, averiguare que es realmente este liquido-aerosol *se dirige hacia el laboratorio de Donnie*<br>En el dojo...  
>Splinter: *meditando*<br>Rafa: *pensando: como es que entrenare si Splinter esta meditando? Mejor hago otra cosa... aja si, como que? Podria hacerle un detalle a Leo, asi tal vez lo conquiste, pero que!? Que detalle?! Esto es tan dificil, haah, el amor*  
>Splinter: *se hacerca por detras de Rafa* que te ocurre hijo mio?<br>Rafa: AHHH! *Suspira* haahhh... no es nada sensei, solo... estaba pensando, en el amor... *sin voltear a verlo* *sonrojado*  
>Splinter: dejame adivinar *acariciando su barba* es Leonardo<br>Rafa: O.O c-c-como...?  
>Splinter: como lo supe? *Risita* pensaste que yo no estaba cuando gritaste a los cuatro vientos "TE AMO LEONARDO Y NUNCA DEJARE DE HACERLO" si no querias que yo supiera entonces deviste pensar mejor las cosas<br>Rafa: *avergonzado* *recordando lo que dijo* *se pone triste* *se hacerca a Splinter y lo abraza* *llorando* f-fue tan horrible escuchar las palabras de Leo en ese momento... me destrozó el corazón, por completo  
>Splinter: *responde el abrazo* no te preocupes, ya veras que tu deseo se cumplirá solo... apaga las velitas de un pastel<br>Rafa: *risita* *un poco triste* sniff, gracias Sensei, no se que haria sin usted *lo abraza mas fuerte*  
>Splinter: *pensando: este muchacho quiere partirme en 2* emm... muy bien, me podrias soltar? Ya no puedo respirar *faltandole aire*<br>Rafa: oh, si *lo suelta* lo siento Sensei, es que me emocione ^-^U  
>Splinter: bueno pero no te quedes ahi parado, ve y dile a Leonardo lo que sientes por él *señalando la salida del dojo*<br>Rafa: ah si, claro, ya voy! *se va corriendo*  
>Splinter: *solo* yo se que esto de parejas de hermanos no es correcto, pero tampoco es correcto que mis hijos vivan tristes por no estar con la persona que aman...<br>En la sala...  
>Rafa: Leo? Leo donde estas?<br>Leo: estoy acá en el laboratorio  
>Rafa: *camina hacia ayá* y que estas haciendo aqui?<br>Leo: quiero saber realmente que contenia ese "perfume" *levantando unos planos* ehh!  
>Rafa: y-yo, puedo explicarte...<br>Leo: *dejando los planos en la mesa y sentandose en donde pudo* te escucho  
>Rafa: verás, tu le gustabas antes a Donnie e hizo una pócima de amor...<br>Leo: Aaahhh si, ya se cual es...  
>Rafa: pero entonces, no se como, prefirió a Mikey<br>Leo: entiendo *prestando atencion*  
>Rafa: y al último hizo la pócima de desamor, para que ya no lo amaras y amaras a otra persona *en voz baja: o tortuga* *apenado*<br>Leo: *no escucha lo último* entonces yo amaba a Donnie a la fuerza sin que me diera cuenta gracias a una pócima, e hizo otra para dejar de amarlo, ooohh comprendo  
>Rafa: ahorita ya devió de haber surgido efecto, y esa es toda la historia, ojalá no estes enfadado *bajando la cabeza*<br>Leo: *se levanta, va con Rafa y le levanta la cabeza* no estoy enfadado, al contrario, estoy feliz porque me haz dicho la verdad *sonriendole*  
>Rafa: *devolviendole la sonrisa* em... bueno pues... tu ya sabes que... que...<br>Leo: te gusto  
>Rafa: s-si... y-y q-queria saber, si yo tambien a ti *evitando verlo a los ojos*<br>Leo: esa... esa es una pregunta dificil...  
>Rafa: *se pone triste* lo sabia *dirigiendose a la salida*<br>Leo: *lo detiene del brazo* es una pregunta dificil, pero con una facil respuesta  
>Rafa: y cual es esa respuesta?<br>Leo: *en voz baja* es un si *sonrojado*  
>Rafa: *sorprendido ante tal respuesta* que?<br>Leo: *con voz normal* que la respuesta es un si, un te amo *desviando la mirada*  
>Rafa: *pensando: si me ama? Si me ama?! SI ME AMA!* e-enserio?<br>Leo: claro, que si *sonrojado* *voltea a verlo*  
>Rafa: *lo ve a los ojos* *pensando: no puedo resistirme a tan hermosos ojos azules, no Rafa no lo hagas, aaahhh no resisto!* *lo toma de la cintura y lo besa*<br>Leo: *sorprendido ante tal acto* *respondiendo el beso* *lo abraza del cuello*  
>Rafa: *se separa* l-lo siento *se va corriendo de ahi*<br>Leo: no Rafa espera! *Hablando solo* yo solo quiero que entiendas que de verdad te amo, y no pienso dejarte por alguien más *sale caminando del laboratorio y lo sigue*  
>Rafa: *corriendo a su cuarto* *llega y cierra la puerta* *recargandose en ella* Leo por favor no te enojes conmigo, yo te amo y no me puedo resistir<br>Leo: *ve a Rafa entrar en su cuarto y se dirige hacia ayá* *llega y toca la puerta* Rafa? Puedo entrar?  
>Rafa: eh? Este... *Se retira de la puerta y la abre* *Sin verlo*<br>Leo: necesito hablar contigo  
>Rafa: *pensando: ay no, de seguro es algo malo* pasa *avergonzado* *se hace a un lado*<br>Leo: gracias *entra y se sienta en la cama*  
>Rafa: *cierra la puerta y se sienta a un lado de Leo* y de que necesitas hablar conmigo? *nervioso*<br>Leo: s-sobre... *suspira* nuestro... amor  
>Rafa: *se sonroja* b-bien, adelante<br>Leo: *viendo al piso* solamente queria que supieraas que... yo... siempre te he amado, y ahora te lo vengo a decir, Te Amo  
>Rafa: *se alegra enormemente* Leo, por favor mirame<br>Leo: *lo mira apenado*  
>Rafa: no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que siempre me ames, hasta dar mi propia vida con tal de que estes a salvo de todo peligro<br>Leo: *se sonroja mucho más* *aún viendolo*  
>Rafa: me encanta cuando te sonrojas<br>Leo: *pensando: hermosos ojos verdes...* *por impulso lo besa apasionadamente*  
>Rafa: *respondiendo el beso* *acostandolo lentamente sobre la cama*<br>Leo: *se deja* *mete su lengua en la boca de Rafa*  
>Rafa: *correspondiendole* *se separa* *se levanta y se quita el caparazón*<br>Leo: *hace lo mismo*  
>Rafa: *se coloca sobre Leo* *lo vuelve a besar acariciando su miembro*<br>Leo: Ah!... *mirandolo sonrojado*  
>Rafa: *sin detenerse* te gusta? Pues esto apenas va empezando *baja a su cuello dandole besos y pequeñas mordidas*<br>Leo: *hace la cabeza hacia atrás dandole espacio*  
>Rafa: *baja más dejando un rastro de saliva en su cuerpo* *llega a su destino y comienza a lamerlo y chuparlo*<br>Leo: AH! s-sigue, no te d-detengas  
>Rafa: *obedece* *baja una de sus manos hacia el ano de Leo acariciandolo*<br>Leo: *pensando: es posible obtener tanto placer? Con Rafa ya estuvo que es un si* Mmhh... *ocultando sus gemidos*  
>Rafa: *se detiene para poder hablar* no reprimas tus gemidos, dejalos salir *continua más profundo* *sodomizando a Leo con su dedo*<br>Leo: AHH! *Gime*  
>Rafa: *pensando: esa es musica para mis oidos*<br>Leo: ah, ah, ah... mmmh! Ahhh Rafa... *se corre*  
>Rafa: *recibiendo el semen, se lo traga* *saca su dedo de ahí* *se levanta y se acuesta a un lado de leo* bien, esta es la parte que te encantará *con su miembro acaricia la entrada de Leo*<br>Leo: *dandole la espalda a Rafa* *sabiendo lo que va a hacer*  
>Rafa: *lo introduce* *empieza lento*<br>Leo: AHHHH! *Mordiendo una almohada*  
>Rafa: *susurrando en su oido* tranquilo, el dolor pasará *empezando un poco mas rápido* *abrazandolo*<br>Leo: *asiente* *sonrojado*  
>Rafa: *con la misma velocidad*<br>Leo: ah, ah, R-rafa... MHH! m-mas, rápido  
>Rafa: *comienza a embestirlo* *pensando: Leo, jamás pensé que este día llegaría*<br>Leo: *pensando: este es el mejor dia de mi vida, hasta ahora* (pongan mucha atencion a esto ultimo )  
>Rafa: *toma el pene de Leo y lo masturba*<br>Leo: *jadeando* *gimiendo* ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... mmhhh! *Arquea la espalda*  
>Rafa: ahhh... ya... no... aguanto... más...<br>Leo: hazlo... dentro de... mi *con los ojos fuertemente cerrados*  
>Leo y Rafa: AHHH! *Terminan*<br>Rafa: *se meve un poco dentro de él y saca su miembro* *se levanta, se hinca debajo de la cama y comienza a lamer su semen dentro de Leonardo*  
>Leo: *sintiendo placer* ah...<br>Rafa: *se levanta y se vuelve a acostar esta vez del otro lado*  
>Leo: *aun jadeando* *sonrojado* *mirandolo*<br>Rafa: Te Amo Leonardo  
>Leo: yo tambien Te Amo Rafael<br>Rafa: *le implanta un beso francés*  
>Leo: *lo corresponde* *se separa y se acurruca en la cama de Rafa, dando señal a que dará una siesta*<br>Rafa: *se levanta por una delgada sabana y lo tapa* *se vuelve a acostar* *le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso* descanza... Mi Sexynardo...

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
